


Conventionally Unconventional

by Kalee60



Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic-Con, Cosplay, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: What could possibly happen when Steve finds himself at a local comic-con and comes face-to-face with the most gorgeous man in existence. One who just happens to be cosplaying in the same fandom as him?Lust hard - that’s what.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661545
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	Conventionally Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> So just a short snippet as part of my Stucky QuikFic’s - this came about from a self photo-prompt (yeah, I know - I just like putting photos of these two beautiful men together and coming up with a plot!) 
> 
> I published it on Tumblr first, but as it hit over 1K in words (just) it made it over here too - so click [ here](https://kalee60.tumblr.com/post/621565123716382720/conventionally-unconventional) if you want to see the photo which inspired this! I think it was the trench coat which sealed the deal for me ;) 
> 
> Enjoy a little silliness!

Steve looked down at his worn jeans, work boots and red flannel over a black t-shirt critically. Was it enough? Would people know who he was? He scrubbed at his five o'clock shadow that had taken too long to perfect and sighed. It would have to do, too late now to change his mind.

"You're fine," Natasha said beside him, looking every inch the perfect catwoman. 

"Yeah but -"

"- oh hey, you're Dean?" A young guy asked, and Steve immediately relaxed, "Winchester?"

"Uh yeah, I am actually." He replied and smiled when the guy told him he'd nailed it, and Natasha leant over.

"Told ya."

As the guy walked off he suddenly turned around, "hey, there's this guy dressed as Castiel around here, he's really good, you should find him, be a great photo."

"Yeah sure, thanks." Steve called out, just glad there were other people dressed up from Supernatural. Although the fact Jensen and Misha were in attendance at the convention probably meant he was one of a hundred Dean's.

Ten minutes of being inside, he discovered he was one of about four hundred, but for whatever reason he seemed to be getting a lot of attention and more photo ops than the others already. 

Laughing that he had nothing to worry about, Natasha disappeared to help Clint with a malfunction with his Riddler costume (no one  _ really _ needed to see his ass {why he wasn't wearing underwear in the first place hadn't come up yet}) citing she'd be back soon.

So with time to kill before attending the next autograph signing, he moseyed down artist alley, looking at all the wares. He purchased a few pins and badges, idly wondering if he would ever be brave enough to share his artwork at a convention, when he saw him.

Castiel.

Well, the best Castiel cosplayer, and to be fair, the best looking guy he'd seen all day. Actually, ever.

Steel blue eyes caught his and Steve's mouth went dry. The quirk of Cas's lips on one side, like he was amused at Steve's reaction made him blush, yet stumble forward, towards him. His legs didn't listen to his brain and before he knew it they were face to face.

"Hey." He rasped, not understanding how this man was unfathomably even  _ more _ handsome up close.

"Hey," Cas responded with a broad grin, his voice like liquid lava; deep, slow and hot.

He was a little older than Steve but he was down for that, very much so. They stood for a moment, not saying anything, just checking each other out when someone interrupted them.

"Oh my god, you guys are too perfect, can I get a photo?"

Cas immediately pulled Steve in next to him and put on a blank face, completely in character. Steve tried his best but probably looked like a star struck fool. This man, Cas, was touching  _ him _ !

"So what's your name, I can't keep calling you Dean in my head, I'm Bucky."

_ Oh _ , he liked that, it was fun, flirty and after a moment he realised he'd not replied if Bucky's sparkling eyes were any indication.

"Steve, I'm Steve."

"Well nice to meet'cha, Steve. You make a damn fine Dean."

"Uh, thanks, you make..." he took a breath, trying to tell his brain to speak like the adult he was, "you make an amazing Castiel."

"Hmm," Bucky hummed, but before he could continue they were stopped for another photo. Bucky tugged him in even tighter than before, fingers splayed over Steve's hip.

God, it was good.

When they were alone again Bucky turned to him, "want to grab a coffee, chat - I mean if you're not here with anyone?"

Steve melted, "nah, my friend is off somewhere, I'm all yours."

It took too long to realise the heated look he was receiving might have something to do with his words, and his body thrummed with anticipation on spending time with Bucky.

It was almost forty minutes later and they'd still not made it to the coffee van because they'd been stopped every few steps for photos, but Steve didn't care, he had the biggest grin on his face.

Messing about for photos was fun, more than fun, if he was honest. And Bucky was a natural, slipping into character easily, making Steve blush each time his arm wrapped around his waist.

Then the requests started to come.

\- I think you guys should kiss

\- You're clearly a couple, make out

\- Squeeze his butt

\- Dip Dean then kiss him senseless

\- Who bottoms - really?

Steve was pinker than he'd ever been in his life, his face burned with it. Embarrassment but also desire warred within him, and for the life of him, he couldn't tell if Bucky felt the same.

Each request was responded with by a small shake of a head and a laugh, and if Steve heard Bucky say 'behave' in his deep syrupy voice again to someone, he'd explode.

"Please kiss," a young woman pleaded with them, the fortieth person so far. "Make my ship sail because canon won't do it!"

Bucky smiled, "I'm sorry, I get it, I really do, but no, I won't kiss Steve… Dean, here."

Steve internally slumped but schooled his features. Okay then, it wasn't the first time he's been rejected or read a situation wrong, but he'd felt literal sparks with Bucky and had hoped the feeling was reciprocated. But, a new friend, that was still cool. He'd have to just swallow down the fact he wanted to see him naked.

The girl left, good naturedly upset that she didn't get the exact photo she wanted, but Bucky  _ did _ pull him close as if they were about to kiss to appease her, and Steve was left flushed and wanting.

Friends. They were only friends.

Suddenly Bucky leant into him, lips pressed to Steve's ear and he couldn't stop the full body shiver that wracked him.

"Don't pout, Stevie. Just know that when I kiss you for the first time, I'm going to be pressing you against a wall, so I can get my hands down your pants too."

Flushing from head to toe, Steve captured Bucky's eyes, seeing the want reflected back tenfold.

And well, what could Steve say to that proposition?

As soon as they had their joint photo op with Jensen and Misha, they left the convention early, where Bucky made very good on his promise.

The following year, they  _ did _ kiss for photos and were the most popular cosplayers of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the below if you like random stucky posts including potential small one shots that might not make it over here :)
> 
> Tumblr -[ kalee60](https://kalee60.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
